In recent years, demand for a rear projection (such as a rear projection type television) is becoming increasingly strong as a suitable display for a monitor for a home theater, a large screen television, or the like. In such a rear projection, in order to improve contrast of an image to be projected, it is required to inhibit the reflection of outside light from an emission side (that is, viewer side) of the image light of the rear projection while inhibiting a drop of the intensity of the image light. In order to achieve such an object, a screen (rear projection type screen) in which a translucent front panel whose viewing surface side (light emission surface side) is subjected to a coloring process is arranged at the light emission surface of a lenticular lens (lenticular lens sheet) is proposed (for example, see JP-A-2001-209130).
However, in such a screen, it is difficult to prevent reflection of outside light (reflections thereof) sufficiently. Further, in the case where the thickness of the colored layer formed by means of the coloring process is enlarged or the content by percentage of a coloring agent in the colored layer is heightened in order to prevent the reflection of outside light (reflections thereof) sufficiently, there is a problem that light transmission of the screen is lowered extremely. Namely, in the structure of the screen proposed in JP-A-2001-209130, it is difficult to heighten contrast of an image projected through the screen sufficiently.